


the click of her camera

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Meetings, Multi, how the team was formed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from kickitoffwithayang's headcanon that stated ;<br/>"Headcanon: The flash/click from Velvet’s camera caused Coco, Fox, or Yatsuhashi to make eye contact with her during the Initiation Test thus establishing their partnership."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the click of her camera

**Author's Note:**

> super short, sorry !

It’s the time for teams to be made. Ozpin went over the rule that whoever you made eye contact with first would be your partner. Shot from the cliff, everyone managed graceful falls down to the ground. Velvet lands with ease, and scrambles to hide behind a tree. She waits for someone to appear with her camera out, ready to capture the weapon. 

She sees red hair as a man come into her view. He looked around with eyes that were clearly whitened out. She didn’t expect to see a blind hunter before but it made her smile. How incredible,that showed real skill and determination. She sees his weapons, bladed gauntlets, and aims her camera at them. 

A click and he shifts around to face her. With a raised eyebrow, he lets out a laugh. 

“What’s with the camera?”

Velvet smiles before she walked towards him, away from her hiding place. 

“Well, I use it to take photos of weapons. In battle, I can project solid copies of the weapons and use them. I can use the weapons with skill equivalent to the person they belong to, and I can use multiple peoples if needed. But - after the use, the photos and copies are gone.”

A soft gasp before he smiled widely. 

“Whoa, that sounds awesome!”

She nodded, looking down, becoming shy again. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” 

And thus the partnership between Fox and Velvet was established. When they meet up with the rest of the students, they picked their chess piece. At the team line-up, they became members of Team CFVY with Coco and Yatsuhashi.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated !


End file.
